


Remembering Gloria

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Photoshop, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is being looked after by angels.</p><p>To mark 3 years that I've started making walls and to celebrate Gloria's Birthday I thought I'd share one of my first walls and a new one too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Gloria

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace Gloria and your memory will be forever remembered by past and new fans of your work in this fandom. I'm one of many who wished to have known you.

Daniel with Love

Gloria's Angel - Made this one 3 years ago. Poem from [The Poetry Pad](http://www.thepoetrypad.com/inspirational-poems/angel-poems/a-friend-is-an-angel) 

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://www.manicmea.com/)


End file.
